Raise Hell
by The-Canadian-SuperStar-27
Summary: Cheyenne Buckley, little miss beauty pageant, grew up with Boyd Crowder and Raylan Givens, the three of them best friends since six years old. But how do the rest of their lives pan out. Raylan leaving, Boyd going off to war, and leaving Cheyenne to marry a boy from their senior class. Years later, who still loves this formor pageant queen.


Cheyenne kicked the small pebbles away from her with the top of her cowboy boots as she waited to be picked up to go to school. She had been sitting on the stairs of her home for almost ten minutes before a car horn sounded through the morning fog. Boyd's beaten up truck rolled into her drive way, just before he laid down the horn again Cheyenne stood up and walked over to the truck. She threw her backpack into the bed as the door to the truck was opened and Boyd's little brother Bowmen jumped out, keeping the door open for her.

"Boyd wants you next to him."

Bowmen said as he looked towards the house where the yelling of her parents could be heard. Cheyenne took one last look at the house and got into the cab of the truck. When she got in she still had to climb over Boyd's cousin Johnny and their friend Raylan, before she sat down next to Boyd who was in the driver seat.

"Well, hey there gorgeous."

The eldest Crowder boy said wrapping his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on her temple, making her giggle and move her head away a little.

"Hi Boyd."

The truck made a U turn in the drive way, went the almost quarter mile down the dirt road before making it to the main road.

As Boyd drove, Cheyenne looked over at Raylan who was looked like he was half asleep.

"Hey Raylan, you okay?"

She asked nudging his leg with her hand that wasn't lased with Boyd's.

"Yeah, I didn't get a good night sleep is all."

He told her and rested his head back against the back window of the truck. Cheyenne was about to ask why, but she had a good guess. From the nights that she had spent at the Givens house over the past ten years Arlo would be yelling at Frances or Raylan about something in his drunken rage. Cheyenne also knew that some nights Raylan would just lay awake thinking about whys to get out of Kentucky and how to help his mama.

Cheyenne just gave Raylan a look of understanding and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We've got a big day ahead of us mister, we got that science test in 3rd."

Raylan ground at the sound of the test and shut his eyes.

"Not fair."

He said, to what seemed like himself. Causing Cheyenne to laugh and took her hand off of his shoulder.

On the other side of the cab the two cousins were arguing about football and who would got to the Super Bowl.

"No way! Bengals all the way!"

Johnny yelled at the staring football player.

"No. Giants are going to win it."

Boyd rolled his eyes and yelled at the two to shut up, who shut their months as soon as Boyd was done yelling. Boyd said something under his breath and continued to drive. Cheyenne went to turn the radio on to end the now awkward silences, but Boyd's voice stopped her.

"Don't work darlin'."

"But it worked the other day."

"I know, but this thing is a piece of shit. Sometimes I wonder how it still runs."

"Don't jinx it Boyd."

"I'm not goin' to."

Cheyenne smiled up at him and rested her head against this shoulder.

"Couldn't you-"

"Let's not jinx it sweetheart."

He told her kissing the top of her head.

* * *

When the final school bell rang Cheyenne and Raylan walked out of their history class together. They made their way to the parking lot, but couldn't find Boyd's truck.

"Looks like we're walking."

Raylan told her as he head towards the back way to exit the school grounds. As the two friends walked they talked about the U.S. history project they were just assigned in 6th period.

"Want to be partners?"

Raylan asked as they walked down the dirt hill to the road.

"Do you really have a choice?"

Cheyenne asked with a smile, making the baseball star player laugh.

"I reckon I don't."

They walked came to leveled ground before Raylan looked up a head to see Boyd standing in the dirt road next to his truck.

"Well look who it is."

He announced with a smirk on his face. Cheyenne looked up at Boyd with a smile on her face, than Boyd stretched out his arms, looking as if he wants to have Cheyenne run into his arms.

"Come to me angel baby."

Boyd said in a loud voice to Cheyenne that made her laugh.

"In your dreams, Crowder."

Boyd put his arms down and looked right at her with a cocky smirk on his face.

"How do you know what I dream about?"

Cheyenne rolled her eyes and blew him a kiss as she walked. Boyd put his hand out and caught it.

Cheyenne smiled at her friend but noticed a dark mark on his face around his jaw line. At first she just thought it was a shadow or something, but now that she was closer to his it wasn't a shadow at all.

"I love you, Cheyenne."

He told her as her and Raylan were a foot or two away from him. She was about to say it back when she did get a good look at his jaw line, the 'shadow' was really a purple and blue bruise.

"Boyd, what the hell happened to you?"

She asked running the rest of the way over to him and put her hands on his face, being careful not to touch the bruise.

"Cheyenne, it's nothing. Really."

She just dropped her hands and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Did you go collecting for your daddy?"

Boyd looked down at the ground then back at her.

"I had to. I'm sorry Chy."

He told her talking her hand in his.

"You know how he is."

"Did he do this to you?"

Boyd just nodded and looked at the ground again.

"Next time he does this just go to my house. Make sure my daddy doesn't see you."

She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to see you become this monster your daddy's makin' you to be. You're so much better than this Boyd. You're not goin' to become a miner and as sure as hell you're not becoming your daddy."

Raylan watched as his best friend held onto the girl that he loved. He'd fallen for her when they were eight years old and around the old empty mines together.

* * *

"_Come on slow pokes!"_

_Cheyenne called from the month of the mine shaft down to Raylan and Boyd, who were walking up the hill. _

"_We're comin'."_

_Boyd told her as he and Raylan were almost to the crest of the hill. When they finally stood next to her at the month of the abandoned mine Boyd shinned his flashlight into the dark._

"_Who's first?"_

_Raylan asked looking at his friends than back at the darkness. _

"_I'm goin' in."_

_Cheyenne said taking a step forward. _

"_Here."_

_Boyd said handing her the flashlight, but she just moved his hand away. _

"_More fun this way."_

_She poked Raylan than took off into the mine yelling,_

"_You're it."_

_Raylan smiled than took off after her, leaving Boyd alone with the flashlight._

"_Fine, I'll go get lunch!"_

_He called after them than turned around, turning the flashlight off, and walked back down the hill to their bikes. _

"_Raylan?"_

_Cheyenne called as she stopped running. She stood there waiting for an answer. _

"_What?"_

"_I'm scared."_

"_Why's that? I thought you weren't scared of anything?"_

_Raylan said stopping in his tracks. _

"_I'm scared of my daddy."_

_She told him in a small voice as she leaned against the dirt wall. _

"_Keep talking Cheyenne. I'll find you if you keep talking."_

"_Raylan?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you scared of your daddy too?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm scared of mine because he hits me and my mama."_

_Raylan reached out in front of him and grabbed Cheyenne's hand. _

"_You're okay. As long as you stay with me you're safe, you got that?"_

"_Promise?" _

"_I promise."_

_Cheyenne looked up at where she thought would be Raylan's face. Because she had been in the dark so long her eyes had adjusted to the lack of light. _

"_Hey Raylan?"_

"_Yes?"_

_She stood up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. Their first kiss._

""_Thank you Raylan."_

_She told him as her cheeks became a flaming red colour. _

"_You're welcome."_

_Raylan stuttered. It took him a couple of seconds before regaining himself. He was about to say something but Boyd's voice cut him off. _

"_I got the food!"_

_Then there was a flash of light from where the month of the cave started. Raylan, who still held onto Cheyenne's hand, started walking back towards Boyd. When they walked into the daylight they saw Boyd sitting on the track line that lead into the mine and the bag of food on his lap. _

"_You two okay?"_

_He asked looking up at his friends. Raylan looked down at him and Cheyenne's hand and let go of it. _

"_We're fine. What's in the bag?"_

_Raylan asked sitting down next to Boyd. _

"_Sandwiches, fruit, sweet tea, and a chocolate bar." _

_Cheyenne sat on the other side of Boyd as he passed out the food she passed them. She was given a sandwich bag with the letter 'C' written on it with a black sharpie. Inside the bag was a mayonnaise, bacon, cheese, ham, mustard, lettuce, bread and butter pickles, and photo chips sandwich. _

"_I never want to be a coal miner."_

_Boyd said after taking a bite of his sandwich._

"_Me nether."_

_Raylan said looking into the darkness of the abandon mine shaft. _

"_I don't want you guys to. Y'all are my best friends. I don't want you to go into that hell hole."_

_Cheyenne said looking at her two best friends. Boyd wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a side hug. _

"_Don't you worry your pretty little head Cheyenne. Raylan and I will never go down in those mines."_

"_You better not."_

_She told him with a smile. _

"_Cross our hearts and hope to die. Ain't that right Raylan."_

"_Cross our hearts."_

_Raylan said using his right pointer finger to cross over his heart. _

_Boyd just smiled at Cheyenne. _

"_See. Don't worry Chy. We'll stick together. I promise."_


End file.
